A Second Chance
by CommanderKitten
Summary: When a life is filled with heart break, it isn't unusual for some to want a second chance. Broken souls meet under harsh circumstances, and when both of them are alone in a world where death and destruction are common, they must learn to trust each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls, (or both), welcome to my evil lair of- I mean, my friendly and possibly depressing story :P My first story on FanFiction, and I'm super hyped. This chapter is just a simple starter, so don't worry, my chapters are a lot longer :3 I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing this. Thanks for looking :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters. They belong to Ubisoft. I own my original characters, and the base of this story**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>An old man laid on the ground, his hair white and thick, surprising for someone his age. His face lined with wrinkles and scars, his eyes almost black from lack of sleep. A small smile was on his cracked lips, as he looked at his beautiful wife. She was young and lively; her sharp and delicate features were turning red from tears. Their hands were clasped tightly together, as they spent their last moments together. The moment stilled as his lungs took their final breath, his heart gave its final beat. He looked into her eyes, and gave her his final words.<p>

_I love you_

She tightened the grip on his hand, as silent tears escaped from her eyes. His chest fell, and his heart stopped, as he was finally at peace. His wife sobbed as she brought her daughter into a tight embrace.

He watched as he left his body, it was a very strange felling to him. It pained him to watch his wife and daughter cry like they did, but soon he was unable to watch as he was moved into a dark room, with nothing but a melting candle in the middle of the floor.

_Something is off,_

He went to stand up, but it was hard as a sixty five year old. He examined his hands, and watched in surprise as the scars and wrinkles started to disappear. Everything about him started to change, everything was easier to do. His lungs inhaled air without any trouble, and now he was able to stand without a walking stick. He felt, young again.

"Ezio Auditore, I apologize for this strange change in scenery, but it is necessary." Ezio spun around, looking around where he heard the voice.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" He demanded, still looking around the small space for the voice.

"There's no need to fret, child, I will not hurt you."

"Child? I'm not a child. And how am I supposed to believe you?"

"Ah, an explanation would waste too much time, in which you have little in. You must trust me, as I am here to give you something."

"And what is that?"

"A second chance." At that, the candle was gone and Ezio was devoured in darkness. Suddenly, lightning erupted out of the darkness and smacked him in the chest. He groaned, and tried is best to stay awake, but sleep soon enveloped him.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is pretty much the first chapter, and it's changed from Ezio's POV to Crystal's, and it will stay like that for the rest of the story unless you guys want want to spice things up ;) If you want anything changed or have any suggestions, just let me know. Now enjoy the chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters. They belong to Ubisoft. I own my original characters, and the base of this story**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She awoke with a spring in her step. Today was the day Crystal might finally be able to peruse her dreams. Turning over in her bed she looked at the time fixated on the little alarm clock. Four-thirty, she was surprised she actually managed to wake up that early. Sighing, she practically jumped out of her dingy bed and made her way towards the shower. It was tiny and impartially, but today she didn't really care. She stripped off and turned on the water, making sure to have it at the right temperature. As she scrubbed away the sticky felling of sleep, she started to make her list of the day.<p>

Pay the rent

Drop off Auntie Judy's sewed up clothes

Get petrol

Fetch paycheck

Pick up today's shopping

Grab some more makeup

Visit sister

And go to the local gym and audition

She smiled to herself at the last task. Most people want to be Doctors, or vets, or scientists when they grow up, but ever since she was a little girl, Crystal wanted nothing more than to be a dancer. Everyday, she tried to convince herself that it wasn't worth the trouble, and she should aim higher, but that thought disappeared when she would practice her steps and moves. It was like flying to her. She had no limits of what she could do, but if she slipped or missed a beat, she would fall. When she was certain that she was spotless from head to toe and as smooth as a babies arse, she dried herself and got changed. She wore a long sleeved white shirt that was tucked into a skintight black skirt. Skipping the heels for the day, she put on her favourite flats with little bows on the front. Deciding that she look some what normal, she entered the so-called bathroom again and started with the makeup. Ever since the age of thirteen, make up was a morning ritual. She was your typical teenage girl with negative thoughts floating around her head all the time. By the time she was fifteen it wasn't as much as a worry, but without makeup, she felt naked. First she started with the primer, smearing it all over her face. Next was the foundation, the most important ingredient to this facial changer. Once she had powdered her face, she was onto her eyes. Brown was around her sockets, and eyeliner everywhere. Finally was some blush then her loved nude lipstick. She once again checked the mirror and changed her description from somewhat normal, to decent. Leaving the bathroom and entering the tiny kitchen, she pulled out a bowl and filled it with yogurt and some fruits. As she ate her meal, she examined the newspaper she picked up the day before.

_Bah, politicians, if they actually did their jobs properly, the country might not be as bad. _

Reading the first paragraph of the headline story, she skipped to the comics deciding that they made more sense then the newspaper writers. Once she scooped out the last mouthful of yogurt she checked the time. Five thirty four. Only twenty-six minutes until she could finally pay the rent and do something else. Not that she could actually do anything besides practicing for the afternoon or watching TV.

_Judy wouldn't be up until around seven, and I'll have to get petrol before they change the price. _

Twenty minutes went slowly, but she distracted herself with practicing her moves and playing on her iPhone. Finally her day was off to a start as Crystal sprinted down the starts, and passed her check to the landlord. He grunted something unintelligible and put the slip of paper in a leather book. She ignored his bitter mood and continued with her day. Searching for her car, she cursed as she remembered parking it across the street. She dodged several crazy drives on her voyage to her beloved Land cruiser. Yes, very strange that an extremely girly-girl had a large four wheeled drive, but she was proud of driving around her big hunk of metal. She climbed into her automobile and zoomed off towards the petrol station. Next was her ten-minute drive to the train station, in which she just managed to jump onto the train leaving. The ride to her Aunts was awkward, as she had to sit next to a man that smelt horrible and continued to stare at her. Once her stop was declared she and the large bag she struggled with were skipping joyfully towards Judy's house. It took another ten minutes to walk but Crystal was finally able to hide from the suns burning rays. Signing, she realized that it was going to storm, as grey clouds crawled into view. Crystal knocked on Judy's door once, twice, and then three times. No answer. Her hand itched slightly as she walked towards Judy's bedroom window. Once again she knocked, a bit more rapidly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" That was all that was said until the sound of an unlocking door was heard. "Jesus kitten, what are you doing up this early?" Judy asked as she wrapped her arms around Crystal.

"I couldn't sleep, and I've finished fixing your clothes. I thought you would've been awake by now, sorry." Crystal replied as she pulled away to look at Judy's dark brown eyes.

"It's alright sweetie, come on in. I'll cook you some breakfast." She kissed Crystal on the forehead then pulled her inside, not really giving her a choice in whether she stayed or not.

"Thank you, but I've already had something to eat."

"You mean the horrid low fat, no sugar shit? We need to get some meat on your bones honey, or your going to be looking like one of the local drug attics." Judy chuckled at her own joke, as she pulled out a frying pan and other cooking utensils. Reluctantly, Crystal plopped down on one of the stools at the kitchen island and watched her Aunt grab some eggs and bacon out of the fridge.

"You know what today is, don't you Judy?" Crystal smiled from ear to ear as she watched Judy think.

"Christmas, New years... Oh god, not my birthday?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. But being serious, it's the dance show down at the local gym. I'm going to enter! I'm really nervous..." She said, fiddling with her thumbs and watching her feet with a newfound interest.

"Nerves are for pussies. Just go in there, shake your little tosh and win the gold metal. Easy." A plate with two fried eggs and a few strips of bacon where placed in front of Crystal. She grabbed a knife and fork and started to eat.

"I wish I had your confidence..." She muttered in between mouthfuls.

"Kitten, if I had a body like yours, I would walk around naked! You just need to believe in yourself for once." The rest of the morning was filled with silence besides the occasional joke or witty remark from Judy as she watched the morning news. Crystal smiled as she now cleaned the dishes, scrubbing off the oil and scraps. No matter how rude or vulgar her Auntie was, she would love her like a daughter loves their mother. Her smile faded as she checked the time on her phone. Nine o'clock. Has it really been two hours? Crystal walked over to her Aunt and kissed her on top of her head.

"I got to go, or I'll miss my train. Wish me luck."

"Good luck sweetie. And while you're at your little dance thing, try and get yourself a man. If not, then get me one." Crystal shook her head but smiled nonetheless as her Aunt laughed out loud.

"Bye Judy, love you." Crystal called out as she locked the door behind her. Signing, she started jogging towards the train station once again. She growled in frustration, as she had to hold her bosoms in order for them to stop bouncing all over the place. She gave up and decided just to fast walk in the crowded areas. The train ride back was silent and less awkward, but some people still stared at her. Once she was in the safety of her car she was off to get her paycheck.

Money was in her purse and she was off to the shops. Buying her weeks worth of food, she even bought a few packs of sweets. Next she purchased buttons, strings and fabric for her sewing hobby. Finally she grabbed some make up then she was off back to her apartment. She greeted the landlord again and ran up the stairs, wishing the elevator were actually working. The day grew hotter and hotter, and the clouds grew larger and darker. Signing again, she decided to stay in her room until the afternoon, as the weather would melt her down into a puddle of human goo if she left now. The hours ticked by as she occupied herself. She checked the news, watched a crappy drama as she ironed her and her friend's clothes. Jason was apparently "too busy" to drop then off at a laundry, so he gave them to her instead. When she finished ironing, she sewed up a button or two that was missing on some shirts of Jason's. She examined her handy work then decided to have lunch, two pieces of toast with her favourite. Vegemite. Devouring the toast, she checked the time. Twelve thirty was on her phone's digital clock. She got off her arse and started packing her gym bag making sure that everything on her ballet uniform was in place. Since the dress was made by Crystal, she double checked to make sure nothing was going to fall off or come apart. The dress itself was quiet beautiful, the whole piece being a pale cream colour, almost the same colour as her skin. The whole thing was the shape of a heart, covered in rhinestones and tiny gems, making it glitter and sparkle in even the smallest amount of light. The back was bare all the way until it met her tailbone and it to was cover in glitter and other sparkly objects. Her Aunt had commented about her costume making her look like a twilight vampire, in which she regretted as Crystal started throwing glitter everywhere. They both spent hours cleaning her apartment, but it was worth it. She laughed at the memory then continued to check her outfit. Her tutu was wide but thin, and a lighter cream colour, in which she had taken some of the darker fabric and stitched it onto the tutu, trying to make it look a bit better. It had worked, and as a result, the whole outfit looked like a one piece, and now it sparkled with the top. Finally she had white see-thru stockings, and of course, her new pair of tailor made pointes. She spent months saving up for them, but she thought they were worth it. Once they were triple checked, she gently placed them in her gym bag. She changed the clothes she wore with something baggier, a shirt too big with her a rooster on it, and jeans. She grabbed her mop of hair and put it in a tight bun and slipped on a pair of thongs, hissing as she accidentally pulled a few strains of hair out. She fixed her make up, again, then made her way downstairs with her bag on her shoulder.

"Hey mister Ronald, how are you today?" Crystal checked her mail as she tried to start conversation with her landlord. He was always in a bad mood, but she never got on his wrong side. Something about him, she always felt as though she should at least try to be nice. 'Treat other the way you would like to be treated' her father constantly told her.

"Well besides the fact that only you have paid the rent, and now I've got to wait for all the late comers, I can't leave to pick up my child so now my ex wife gets him. Besides all that, I'm just peachy." He stated sarcastically, writing something down on a parchment of paper. Crystal locked her mailbox then walked over to the desk.

"Mister Ronald, I would of happily picked up your kid. You should have asked me." Flipping thru the junk mail, she didn't see anything interesting, so she placed them in one of her bags many pockets.

"Oh yes, get one of my customers to pick up my kid. Very professional. I thank you for the offer, but that is not necessary." Once again, sarcasm dripped from his voice. Crystal sighed loudly, and then shrugged.

"Well, okay mister Ronald, but if you ever change your mind, I'm usually not busy. Well, I got to go. Good bye." She waved as she exited the building, watching him roll his eyes. She smiled, and continued on her way. Mister Ronald reminded her of her brother so much. Crystal decided to walk instead of drive, as the gym wasn't that far away and she could easily visit her sister on the way.

The walk was short to her sister, but it felt like a million years. She muttered something under her breath as she entered the nursing home, looking around for her. That's when she saw her sister looking out a dusty window, with one of the nurses feeding her. The sight of her older sibling almost brought tears to her eyes. She held them back and walked to her.

"Hey Lilly, how are you?" She asked, showing her teeth in a smile as her sister turned to her, a smile now on her face. Lilly's head fell to the side slightly, and she started to say random works.

"How is she?" Crystal asked the nurse as she held her sister's hands.

"She has been good all week. She's improved slightly, mostly her speech, but other than that, nothing has changed." The nurse patted Lilly's head, then left to give them privacy. Crystal knelt in front of Lilly, then pulled out something of one of her bag pockets. It was an old toy kookaburra, which used to be their mothers. Lilly smiled again, then gently took the toy and cradled it in her arms.

"Do you want to hear a song, it's the one I sang yesterday." She watched as Lilly seemed to zone out for a minute or two, but then she was back and nodding, so Crystal started sing.

Kookaburra sittin' in the old gum tree,

Merry, merry king of the bush is he,

Laugh, kookaburra laugh,

Kookaburra gay your life must be,

Lilly smiled and started clapping, but none of the claps made that loud a sound. Crystal held her hands again and kissed them both. She stayed and spent more time with her sister, playing simple games, singing and reading to her until the clock ticked to three thirty. Twenty minutes and then she might be able to make a better life for herself and her sister. She sat up, and said her goodbyes to Lilly, in which she simply smiled and stared at the toys they had been playing with. Crystal had to physically tear herself away, as she picked up her bag and left, constantly glancing behind herself to watch her sister. As she closed the building's doors, she sprinted down the street, dodging a few people trying to get home before the storm. Finally, the gym was visible, and Crystal's pace seemed to quicken, if possible. She almost tore the front door off its hinges as she made her way to the front desk.

"I'm here to audition." Her smile was bright and almost painful, but she just couldn't stop. She was too excited, too nervous, and too happy to finally have this chance. The woman at the contour looked up, and then raised an eyebrow.

"Auditions have closed."

_What? _

Crystal's heart stopped beating, as her eyes widened.

"You can't be serious, I'm almost twenty minutes early! Please, I-I need to audition!"

"A lot of people came today, a lot of them for the auditions. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. Better luck next time." The woman looked back down at the paper work and started to scratch her pen on the sheet of paper. Crystal felt numb. An opportunity gone, and now she stood there, like an idiot, staring at nothing.

"I, understand... T-thank you anyway." She turned to take her leave, and then watched as the clouds finally cracked open. Water pooled onto the streets, drenching anyone or anything in its way. Crystal opened the door and continued her journey home, now dripping wet and miserable. Her eyeliner started to smudge as did the rest of her make up, and now her clothes clung to her like a second skin. She scolded herself, thinking how much easier this would be if she actually brought her car.

_Or maybe if I would just give up on my stupid dreams, I wouldn't be in this stupid mess if I weren't so stubborn. _

Her eyes burned, but she refused to cry. She wouldn't, she promised her sister and herself that she wouldn't show weakness, that she would be stronger than she was before they... Left.

_I wish I just had someone to talk to, someone I can relate to. _

She mentally slapped herself.

_I'm probably under the definition of insane in the dictionary. _

A bolt of lightning crashed into the ground a few kilometers away, scaring her half to death. She looked in the direction of the lighting, and then watched as another one smacked into the dirt, this time closer. The sky did this seven times, and then stopped. Crystal was about to start walking again, but then it struck twice, in the same spot, and only a couple of meters away. She covered her eyes as a blinding light emerged from when the lightning hit, but as soon as the light was there, it was gone. Peeking thru her fingers, she sighed in relief. She really wasn't in a getting-struck-by-lightning mood. Once again, she turned to make her leave, but she caught a glimpse of movement. She turned and saw a lump lying in the patch of now brown grass. It moved again, and she cautiously tiptoed towards, whatever was there. She was not two meters away when she saw something that made her cringe. A hand, which was clutching a strange gold... Thing. She dropped her bag and ran towards the man, turning him on his back. She moved his dark brown hair to place two fingers against his throat.

_Please don't be dead._


	3. Chapter 3

**__Hey guys and girls, I'm sorry this chapter took a while. I got really sick last week, but I'm fine now so here's your story. Thank you to the people who looked at this story, it makes me want to write more :3 Tell me if anything is amiss, but until then, I'll see ya'll next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters. They belong to Ubisoft. I own my original characters, and the base of this story**

**Enjoy!**

********

* * *

><strong><strong>

_Don't be dead. Don't be dead. Please don't be dead._

Her nervous reacted as she felt the blood move in his neck.

_Oh thank goodness._

Crystal wiped the hair away from the man's face to make sure he hadn't hurt himself. His eyes were half closed with a thick set of eyelashes on each lid. His eyebrows were thick, but not overly so, and they were quiet nice. A scar ran down his lips, those lips that had an almost perfect cupid's bow. And those lips that were now shaking and turning blue. Crystal smacked herself on the cheek, and then tried to wake the stranger. She shook, poked, slapped and even tickled him, but he still lay there unconscious. She made up her mind that she had to help him, no matter what. She searched the streets for someone, anyway that could help her. Unfortunately, no one was dumb enough to go outside in the pouring rain, so she attempted to lift the man.

_Jesus, this guy is HEAVY!_

She managed to slip him onto her back, and then she took a step. Then another, and then another, she made a strange sound in relief, then picked up her bag and continued home. She considered calling the ambulance, but she didn't want to do so if it wasn't an emergency. A one thousand dollar fine wasn't what she wanted. The walk to her apartment was slow and agonizing, but she wouldn't forgive herself if she left the poor man in the rain. He was obviously going to catch a cold, and the least she could do was watch over him until he awoke. His weight became easier to deal with, and she managed to get home in five or ten minutes. She thanked Jesus and any other religious figure she could think of when she noticed that Bruce, well, mister Ronald must have gone somewhere or something, as his desk was empty. Mercy must of felt bad for her, because now the elevator was working again. She carried the lump of a man into the shaft then jammed the number her room was on.

_Why do they have awkward elevator music? I'm really not in the mood for that._

The machine bleeped and the doors opened, revealing an empty corridor. As quickly as humanly possible, she ran to her room, placed the man on the ground then ran for some towels. She was painstaking aware that if she really wanted to help him, she would have to take off his wet clothes.

_Can't be that bad, unless he's going commando._

She shuttered at the thought, but stripped him anyway. If she weren't so busy trying not to be a pervert, she would've gawked at his amazingly chiseled chest. But she totally wasn't being a creeper. Thankfully, he wore under garments, and as quickly as she'd stripped him, she was clothing him with some of her brother's old clothes. She lifted him into her bed, and then searched for her old heat bottle. At last, she found it, hiding innocently in her bathroom. As she filled it with boiling water, she checked the time. Four fifteen, and she was starving. She ignored her stomach's growls, and continued to make sure the man would be all right. She placed the back of her hand gently on his forehead, and noticed straight away that he was cold. She moved the heat bottle around until she was satisfied that it would warm up the stranger. He seemed to be muttering something, but she couldn't understand it. Crystal smiled to herself, as she took off to her bag she had left lying on the floor. Unzipping one of the pockets, she pulled out the weird gold ball the man was holding. It had stopped glowing, and now the dull colour looked extremely strange. She placed it on her small coffee table, and then continued to search thru her bag. Her uniform had managed to stay dry, same with her shoes.

_At least I can sell them._

Her bitter thoughts made her depressed and moody, so she decided to think of something else. She hurried into the bathroom and started to take her smudged make up off and then she had the quickest shower she ever had in her whole life. Once she was dry and clean, she grabbed her dirty clothes and the man's soaking wet ones and made her way to the basement. Locking her door behind her, Crystal once again walked into the elevator and tapped the basement button repeatedly. She looked down at the clothesbasket in her hand, and at the stranger's clothes. They were unusual, but pretty at the same time. The shirt, well tunic, was a dirty white, with little ruffles at where the sleeve ended. These ruffles were also around the front of the shirt, where string held the V cut together. She checked for a tag, but was surprised when she didn't feel one.

_Must be tailor made, but even tailors put tags on their clothes. _

Then it hit her, obviously someone who wasn't a tailor made it. But she thought it strange, as the stitching was done by hand, and someone with great skill could only make this. The doors slip opened, and Crystal absentmindedly made her way towards the washing machines. She placed the shirt to the side and continued to examine his other clothing. Next was a dark blue vest, and she thought it was beautiful. Since it was wet, she hadn't even noticed that it was patterned with gold stitches that looked like vines. Once again, she took notice that thing was hand made, even the gold pattern was stitched with a hand. She shook her head in disbelief, and then pulled out his final piece of clothing. It was a pair of dark brown pants, with the material being rather thick. She examined the pants and noticed two holes. They were quiet large, and they would be noticeable where he to wear them again. She decided that she would fix them once they were washed, but right now she just wanted to check on the stranger in her bed. She threw all the coloured clothes in on machine, and all the whites in another. Tipping in the right amount of detergent, she closed the lids of each machine, and then got them working. Once again, she called the elevator, and then she was unlocking her door before she could say, well, anything. She locked the door behind her and walked into her bedroom. The man was now on his side, snoring softly. Her palm found his forehead again, and she noticed that he was warming up, even burning slightly.

_He's going to catch a cold. What was he doing out there?_

She placed his arms under the covers, and watched as he curled into a little ball. She couldn't help but laugh out loud at this, but she was dead quiet when he started to move again. He tossed and turned for a few minutes until he seemed comfortable, then he started to mumble again. Crystal busied herself with cleaning her apartment and cooking dinner, going down and getting the now clean clothes. She ate her dinner of mash potato and pie, and then made herself an extremely uncomfortable couch bed, but it was better than the floor. The rest of the night she fixed the man's clothes while watching an old movie, about cowboys and winning over the elegant ladies. The credits started to roll, so she turned off the TV, got up, and put on a jumper. It was her favourite, even though it was too big. The rain was still pouring, so it was very cold. She got as comfortable as possible on the couch, and then closed her eyes, where she was asleep within seconds.

_"Mother, mother!"_

_"What!"_

_"Father was looking for you, he's in the garden. You seem, tense, mother. Is everything alright?"_

_"Oh, I'm fine Fredrico, I just wish I knew where your brother was..."_

_"Don't worry mother, Ezio's probably just chasing down some poor woman. He'll be back soon."_

_"He gets it from you, you know. And you get if from your father."_

_"I'm hurt that you would say such a thing mother! I'm going to my room, to write in my hidden diary of hurtful things you have said to me! This will be the twelfth complete one!"_

_"Ha! You need to find an outlet, my son..."_

Crystal's eyes bulged open as she shot out of bed. A thick layer of sweat was on her forehead. She wiped it away and got up, stretching her sore limbs and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

_That was one crazy dream..._

Crystal wondered if she had eaten something odd to make her that insane, or if it was just she. She shrugged it off then checked the time.

_Five o'clock? Why am I waking up so early?_

She walked into her bedroom, and noticed that the stranger had made a mess of her bed. Two pillows were on the floor, and half of the sheets were off the bed. Rolling her eyes, she once again checked the man's temperature, and noticed that he was still warm. Her eyes ached from lack of sleep, but there was no way she could sleep now. Her mouth stretched to an impossible size as she yawned, but she was determined now, determined to find out what the idiot in her bed was doing in the middle of a thunderstorm, and why he was passed out. She couldn't smell any alcohol on him, and she had a feeling he wasn't on drugs.

_Maybe he's from the future and is here to tell me I'm to be a checkout chick and slutty dancer the rest of my life… Why am I acting like such an emo?_

She frowned, and decided to become presentable before she woke the man. In less than thirty minutes, she was clean, clothed and her breath wasn't lethal. Her hip length hair was in a remarkably tight ponytail, and now she poked and prodded the man. He made a strange sound and rolled over, his back to her. She raised an eyebrow, but continued her assault on him. His eyes shot open, and he turned to her, his palm open and facing her. Somehow, her eyebrow was now raised higher, but his face was one of shock and rage. He seemed to have noticed her raised eyebrow and then looked at his wrist. His expression was now one of pure anger.

"Chi sei? Dove sono? Che cosa hai fatto con le mie armi?"

_Oh crap._

Her eyes widened, and she looked around frantically.

_What the hell did he just say? Shit!_

"Um, I don't speak… Whatever you just spoke… Uh, me, Crystal," She said her name while pointing to herself, to try and make him understand. "You?" He seemed to get it as he replied.

"Ezio."

_So far, so good... Hey, wasn't there an Ezio in my dream?_

His face still looked as though he was about to shoot lasers out of his eyes, but then she remembered, the weird gold thing. She placed her hands up in front of her, hoping he understood.

"Wait here, I'll be back." She ran into the other room, and stubbed her little toes on the coffee table. She cursed, but grabbed the gold ball and ran back into the room. Ezio was now sitting on the bed, his feet firmly on the floor. Crystal placed the ball in front of him, in which he snatched away immediately.

_Rude._

She ignored his behavior, and watched as the gold ball was now glowing again, this time even brighter then when she found him. Her hands found her face as the light became unbearable.

_I really hope everyone is still asleep…_

The light was gone now, and Ezio had a dumbfound look on his face. He seemed to examine his surroundings, until he looked up at Crystal, but instead of looking enormously enraged or as though someone had told him he was actually a woman, he had a loop sided grin. She narrowed her eyes at him, until she couldn't take it.

"What?"

"Nothing, just wondering how I ended up in your bed." Her cheeks turned red as she realized where he was going with this.

_So now he can speak English. Great, what a miracle…_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I really can charm the pants off a woman." His grin widened as her jaw dropped, her blush now turning crimson.

"You think I slept with you? Disgusting! I found you passed out in the middle of the road, the last thing you did was 'charm my pants off'." It was her turn to send him a killer glare, as she stomped out the room.

_Don't let him get in you head, that's what he wants._

She calmed herself, and walked back into where Ezio was, with his now fixed clothes, curtsy of her. He was grabbing at the clothes he was wearing, and she mentally prepared herself for this explanation.

"Here, I washed them while you were asleep." He smiled and took them from her, and then bowed.

"Grazia, madonna."

_Wow, manners, I'm surprised._

She was about to step out of the door, until he added.

"I hope you didn't take advantage of me." She didn't even bother turning around, she knew he had that stupid grin on his face. Simply ignoring him, she walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Rubbing her temple, she started applying her makeup, making her eyes bolder and sharper. Her lip was now a pretty nude, and then she re-did her hair, placing it in a bun instead of a ponytail. It was quiet messy, like a nest was plopped on her head.

"What are you doing?" A high-pitched squeal left her mouth, as she turned and punch Ezio square in the jaw. She gasped, and started spewing out apologizes, walking him to the kitchen and getting some ice. Wrapping the ice in a dishcloth, she gently placed it against the now forming bruise.

"Ezio, I'm so sorry..." As he glared at her she couldn't help the tiny giggles. She hid her grin in her palm, and tried to look as guilty as possible.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" He complained, as he opened and closed his mouth, wincing a little.

"Sorry."

"I've never known a woman who could throw that good a punch." She laughed out loud at this, but was silent when Ezio gave her that look again.

"Would you like something to eat?" Trying to get his mind away from the fact that she had hit him, she entered the kitchen, and noticed that Ezio followed her.

"What have you got?"

"I've got... Some cereal, yogurt, fruit, and I might have some eggs."

"What is that?" Ezio asked as he pointed towards the fridge, that Crystal's head was now popping out of. She raised an eyebrow at his question.

"It's a fridge... You've never seen a fridge?"

"Never! What does it do?"

"It keeps your food cold." He nodded then walked over to the microwave.

"And what is this? What does this do?" He pressed multiple buttons as he awaited her reply.

"Don't touch that! It's a microwave, now go!" He turned and looked at her, his smile gone and a sad frown now forming. "No, no, no, no! I mean get out of the kitchen... Unless you want to leave."

"Grazia for the offer, but I'm afraid I would just get lost." He chuckled, but left the room making his way to the TV. Crystal planned on making something, until her phone started ringing. At an impossible speed, she sprinted to her phone, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kitten, what are you doing?"

"Judy? What are you doing up this early?"

"Eh, getting a new pair of shoes today and I couldn't sleep. Like a kid at fucking Christmas, now answer my question."

"Oh, I'm making breakfast."

"That's it? I thought you would be enjoying a cocktail in a cozy spa as servants brought you your breakfast." Crystal's mood instantly soured as her smile changed to a frown.

"I didn't audition."

"Then you would get your nails- Wait, what? You didn't audition! Why the hell not?" Crystal took the phone from her ear as Judy yelled, but put it back afterwards.

"I didn't get the chance. They were out of spots when I got there. Just, don't worry about it, I'm fine." She was lying, but she knew she was good at it. Crystal wanted so badly to slap the receptionist, but she knew it wasn't her fault. Crystal heard Judy start moving on her end of the phone, and her curiosity pecked.

"Kitten, clean your room, cause Aunties coming to town."

_Oh god, why?_

"No, no! I'm fine, really! You should just stay in your nice house and not visit me! I'm fine!"

_Please, please, please, please stay at home!_

"I'll see you in an hour or two kitten!"

_... Crap._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm not dead! Sorry for the very later update! I have no good excuse, I'm sorry, it's just me being lazy T-T**

**But thank you to everyone who has been watching me, it makes me happy and check my window every now and then. This chapter is shorter that the other and I have to admit, it's a bit rush. But oh well!**

**If you have any words of wisdom, let me know, but other than that, I hope you enjoy Ezio being sexy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters. They belong to Ubisoft. I own my original characters, and the base of this story**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

><p>Crystal slowly pulled the phone from her ear as she heard the continues beep. She stared at her pigsty of an apartment then looked at her guest. Ezio seemed to be preoccupying himself with the TV, poking a weather reporter in the eye. She smiled to herself as he jumped in fright as a tiger was now on the screen.<p>

"Hey Ezio, can I ask you a few questions?" Crystal sat on the couch, and patted the cushion next to her. Ezio smiled and sat, slowly sinking into the squishy couch.

"What would you like to know, Madonna?"

"Well, how did you end up in that storm? I was stupid enough to leave my car here, but you were just passed out. Do you remember?" Ezio seemed to think for a bit before biting on his bottom lip.

"I simply do not remember. I wish I could tell you, I apologise Madonna..."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Maybe if I show you around you'll remember." She gave him a warm smile then patted him on the back. "And call me Crystal, 'Madonna' makes me sound old." She pulled a face as she stood up. She grabbed a few coffee cups as she walked to the kitchen, and then placed them in the sink. Ezio followed her all around her small apartment until she finally made up her mind. Turning around, she noticed him staring at her phone that was now on the dining room table. He looked back up and noticed she had that same raised eyebrow she seemed to be so good at doing.

"Yes?" He purred as a half grin appeared on his face. He waited for her to swoon, for her to shiver, or for her to twitch even, but she continued to stare at him with a questioning look.

"Would you like to have a shower? We'll probably be going out later... I mean I'll be going out... Unless you want to come, but you don't have to!" Crystal stopped talking as she rubbed her forehead, and then looked up at Ezio with a sheepish smile. "What I mean to say is, if you want to come, you might want to clean up a bit."

"It would be nice to change into my clothes... But what is a shower?"

_Awkward._

"Uh, it's like a bath, you know what a bath is?" Ezio shook his head. "Oh, well, how do I put this...? It's something that sprays water on you so you can clean yourself."

"Hm, I think I will have a... Shower then." Crystal smiled then lead Ezio into the bath room. Ezio picked up some of her makeup bottles and examined them, but then payed more attention when Crystal slapped him on the arm. She explained what shampoo, conditioner, soap and even the taps were. Ezio picked up on everything quickly, and as Crystal walked away, he even invited her to join him. She turned and gave him the most horrifying glare she could create. Practically slamming the door behind her, Crystal scurried around the room, dumping everything in its place then cleaning everything till it shined. Around fifteen minutes of cleaning later, Ezio appeared, relaxed and smiling. He wore the clothes she had washed and fixed last night, and even she had to admit she stared a little longer than planned. Her neck might have broken of how quickly she looked away, as she continued cleaning. The couch was now free of random junk, same as the table that sat in front of it. The dining table had a pile of clothes stationed on it, but was spotless other than that. Crystal stood in the kitchen, scrubbing plates, pans, bowls, cups and utensils. Once everything was in its rightful place, she smiled then made her way to her room, with Ezio at her heels.

"Oh, no, no, no. You're staying out here while I clean in here." Ezio frowned at tried to do the puppy-eyes, but she closed the door and locked it. Once she got a good look at her room, she felt like hitting her head repeatedly against the wall. Clothes were scattered everywhere, along with other random 'crap'. Her wardrobe doors creaked as they opened, and inside was filled with nothing but some more clothes, a load of books and boxes filled with fabric, half finished dresses or uniforms and shoes. She removed her wearable clothes so she could either fold them again, or hang them up. Once the dirty were in the basket and the clean were in the cupboard, she moved onto her bed. A new pair of sheets were placed, and the other with the dirty clothes.

_Almost done._

She smirked, and then jumped at the knock on her door.

"Can I come in now?" Was Ezio muffled question.

"Hang on." Crystal frantically shoved her undies and bras in the draw on her desk. She checked under her bed for no hidden surprises, then went to open the door. Ezio jumped in then made it for the bed. He immediately messed it up, but Crystal couldn't stay angry as she laughed at him.

"You're very quick. It would take me a day to do what you've done in this time." Crystal rolled her eyes but smiled as she picked out an outfit for today. Feeling somewhat lazy today, she pulled out a pair of black shorts, a sleeveless shirt with Cat woman on it, and a pair of thongs. After she changed in the bathroom, then put on more of her makeup, she walked back into her room to notice Ezio seemed uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as Ezio quickly tried to hide his obvious discomfort.

"N-nothing, just unsettled by this new... Environment." Crystal didn't buy it. She narrowed her eyes at him, and examined him closely.

_Legs-crossed, foot tapping, avoiding looking at that glass of water... Oh._

"You need to 'go' don't you?" He nodded frantically, "Over here." Ezio pounced off the bed and followed her, practically tripping over her heels. Crystal, being so very lady like, lifted up the toilet seat and pointed at it. "Just... Go into that, and when you're done, press this button." Ezio nodded so Crystal quickly left the room. She couldn't help but break down into silent fits of laughter in her room. She settled down as she heard the familiar flush.

* * *

><p>Ezio and Crystal sat at the dining room table, both with a glass of water in each hand. They talked about random thing, or Crystal explained something to him. He started digging now, asking questions about her family and why she wasn't with them. Crystal was about to respond, with a lie, until the door bell rang. Jumping up, she opened the door then quickly shut it behind her before Ezio could she Judy and vise versa.<p>

"Judy, don't say anything. The man that is currently in my room is not my boyfriend, or a sleeping buddy as you call it. So for the love of god, don't freak out." Judy simply stared and her until she opened the door to see Ezio glancing up with a bewildered look of his face. Judy immediately closed the door to stare at Crystal.

"You didn't sleep with him?"

"No."

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Judy physically shook Crystal, while she spewed random sayings. She swore she heard her say 'Mama Mia!' "You've got some smoking' hot..." Judy once again opened the door to get a look at Ezio, then closed it again, "Italian sitting in your room and you don't even flirt!"

"Okay, how did you know he's Italian?"

"Crystal! Pay attention! When we go in there, you're going to introduce me, then you're going to bat your eyelashes and laugh, even if he isn't funny! Go!" Judy walked in with Crystal at her heels.

"Ezio, this is Judy. Judy, this is Ezio." Ezio stood and bowed, and then Judy elbowed Crystal, signalling it was time. She responded by scrunching up her face to make herself look like a duck. Judy's face was one of horror while Ezio was trying not to laugh.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Madonna" Judy smacked Crystal on the behind, in which she jumped.

"Likewise, you ready to go Crystal?" Judy asked checking her watch, then saying a silent swear.

"Sure, Ezio would like to come as well." Suddenly an idea popped into Judy's head. Ezio, shopping, with the two of them. She hid her maniac smile, and then nodded.

"Come on then, don't want to be late now do we."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehe, it's been a while... Please don't kill me! I'm just starting to run out of little ideas! I pretty much know what's going to happen in the long run, it's just building it up to that I'm having troubles T-T**

**But anyway, here's a short and silly chapter ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters. They belong to Ubisoft. I own my original characters, and the base of this story**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Whoa, what's that?" Ezio asked as he pointed at Judy's freshly cleaned Ford Fiesta. She turned and looked at Crystal, in which she mouthed 'don't ask'.<p>

"Judy, I'm going to take my land cruiser. I don't like little cars." Crystal turned and started to walk to her white car.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you... Petrol's expensive enough." At that point both girls made their way to a white vehicle, two times the size of Judy's car. Crystal pulled out her rattling keys, and unlocked the doors. Ezio followed, his steps losing confidence and his movements cautious.

"Ezio, over here, you're sitting next to me." Crystal said, patting the seat at the front of the strange cart thing. Reluctantly, Ezio climbed up next to Crystal, and she smiled reassuringly. He too gave her a grin, and waited for her. "Put on your seat beat," he looked at her as though she'd just declared herself a flying turtle. "Like this." She reached over and grabbed a strange strip of material and pulled it around Ezio's torso. He smiled like a Cheshire cat, and she struggled in not scoffing. The engine roared as Crystal turned it to life, and Ezio jumped, his heart almost coming out of his throat.

"Mio dio, what was that?" He panicked, looking around trying to locate the source of the sound. Judy tried hard to contain her laughter, and Crystal giggled while she explained to him what was happening.

"Calm down Ezio, it's just the engine." He didn't calm, in fact, he looked even more startled than before. "I promise that it won't hurt you, okay? Trust me." She gave him a warm smile, and placed a small hand on his shoulder. He looked to her hand, then to her face. A tiny smile crept to his face, and then he nodded. With his approval, she pulled the gear stick into reverse and backed up, turning to check out the back window. Judy had a smug look on her face, and Crystal narrowed her eyes to glare at her. The drive to the shopping districted was very uneventful, besides the occasional question or remark from either Judy or Ezio. The sun was high in the sky as Crystal pulled into a parking space shaded by a large tree. She checked her mirrors and smiled, switching off the engine and unclipping her seatbelt. Judy did the same and hopped out, but Ezio just sat there looking like a stunned mullet. Crystal pressed the button to release his seatbelt, and it slowly slid around him and back into its rightful place. He seemed to look disconnect, blank, and this concerned Crystal.

"What's wrong Ezio? Are you okay?" She asked as she shook his arm gently.

"Just thinking... Everything is so strange, so, so..." He looked away from her and out the window, his face hidden by a curtain of hair. Her heart strings tugged when she saw anyone sad, but it was worse with Ezio. One part of her brain told her to simply drop him off at the police station and tell them he was loony, and the other half told her she should be more focused on keeping her jobs. But her heart, being the most compassionate, told her to help him. And she wasn't one to argue with her heart, because she really didn't like guilt trips. A small sign escaped her lips as she moved to face him.

"Ezio..." He didn't look at her, "Hey, come on. Turn that frown upside down!" At that he turned at looked at her, a small smile in his scarred lips. "I'm here to help, okay? We'll find something eventually, and if not, then you can just start again. Not everyone gets a second chance." Her heart lunched as she remembered memories, bad ones, but she pushed them to the back of her mind. Ezio seemed to be thinking of her proposal, eyeing something in the distance. Crystal smiled at him, then opened her door and jumped out. She quickly ran to the other side of the car and opened the door, letting Ezio slide out. A dry leaf crumbled under his weight, and he looked up to see more fall. Crystal closed the door and locked it, then ran to catch up with Judy. Ezio followed quickly behind her, his boots quiet as he moved. At that point, Crystal remembered that she would have to use some of her saved up money to buy Ezio clothes that didn't make him... Stick out. That money was to be used to buy her sister a new and better wheelchair, but something told her that it could wait. Or she could easily demand the money from Ezio later. Too bad her damned pride would probably stop her from doing so. Large sliding doors opened and they were engulfed by the freezing air-conditioned shop. People walked around like a troop of ants, most going in one direction or another. Ezio stood in awe as flashing lights and advanced technology flashed in his face. He could never recall seeing something as magnificent or something as advanced. Crystal had to wriggle his arm to get his attention, and he realised that they had started moving. Every now and then, the women would stop and look at something or to go inside and look. After half an hour passed, Judy claimed that she needed to get the things she ordered before "the idiots threw them in the bin or sold them for half price". Crystal rolled her eyes at this but laughed, Ezio watching her curiously. Some passerby's, mostly women, seemed to stare at Ezio, then give Crystal death glares or shocked looks. Her cheeks tinted pink, and she decided it was time to get Ezio some new clothes. Her legs carried her to some clothes shops, and she herself measured Ezio then gave him some clothes to try on. Most were too tight around his shoulders and chest, in which he gloated. Every time he walked out of the changing room, Crystal asked the same questions. "Are they too tight/loose?" "Is the material uncomfortable?" "Are you going to wear it?" Every time she asked he laughed a little to himself.

_**Women.**_

After buying jeans, t-shirts, shorts, jumpers, jackets, socks, shoes, underwear and many other things, Crystal realised she had to of spent at least over two to three hundred dollars. Most people would think that easy to regain, but not to Crystal. Something bad always seemed to happen to her money.

_Maybe I'm cursed?_

She pulled a face when no one looked and realised that that was a stupid excuse. After some struggling around with the bags, and both Ezio and Crystal fighting over who should carry the bags (Crystal insisted that Ezio was a guest, so she should give him courtesy and carry them, and Ezio argued that she had been working all day and so he should repay her). It eventually ended with Ezio grabbing the bags and holding them over his head when she couldn't reach. Crystal desperately wanted to punch him in the stomach, but decided against it. They sat down at a small table and Crystal ordered an orange juice for both Ezio and herself. They talked about if Ezio remembered anything, or if it seemed familiar in anyway. He shook his head sadly, then apologised.

"Don't apologise, you've done nothing wrong". She smiled sweetly at him, and then turned to see Judy walking their way, she hands full. Her smile was contagious, and soon the two others were grinning. "I'm guessing you found what you were looking for?"

"Oh sweet thing, you have no idea." She sighed dramatically as she cradled the large red bag. Judy turned and noticed the bags in Ezio's hands, and then raised an eyebrow. She cackled evilly in her head as she sat down next to them both. "They also said to give you this for that time, you know, where you bought those clothes but they didn't come in?"

"I already forgave them for that, why would they repay me again?" Something told Crystal that Judy was up to something, but she kept quiet for now. Judy grinned, as she pulled out a black lacy bra and matching panties. Crystal felt her stomach drop and her face go as red as the bag Judy was holding. Her gaze quickly fell on Ezio, and he smiled like


End file.
